


More Than Human

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Feisty Omega is feisty, Insecure!Dipper, Jealous!Dipper, M/M, Omega!Dipper, Omegaverse, woods at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Being the mate of a immortal demon has its perks, but insecurities are not immune to even those with the strongest will. Dipper Gleeful just has to come to terms with his fears and show his demon that he's worth every second.





	More Than Human

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mars for helping me on this! We figured there's not enough of Dipper being a little insecure and I wanted to practice writing something a little different. Enjoy!

He brushed his hands through the boy's hair, staring down at the sleeping figure with a soft frown. The boy only nuzzled closer, relaxing further into his chest as he ran his fingers through soft locks. The room was silent, save for the soft breaths of the alpha on top of him. He looked around the room, illuminated only by the streetlights outside through the windows. He wondered, briefly, if he should even be here. 

A hand gently rubbed circles into his stomach and he rested his neck against his chest to watch a single glowing eye open lazily to look up at him. He watched a sleepy smile spread across the boy's face before it slipped closed once more. He continued to play with the blue hair, pursing his lips together as he felt the alpha rumble happily on top of him. 

He just didn't understand and he felt like he never would. Why would an all-powerful demon, an immortal creature of the gods really, find a liking to him? Him, a simple mortal whose lifespan was no more than a possible hundred years and some change. The alpha in his arms was thousands of years old, having had several hundreds of mates, and he would just be another number to the nameless many. Some days, he felt like he should break whatever they had off. Save himself of the jealousy over people who no longer lived. Other days he could ignore it, ignore the pang in his chest when the demon spoke of previous lovers. 

Even if they were great and mighty rulers. 

Dipper Gleeful wasn't a great and mighty ruler, however. He wasn't a dragon tamer or a famous caesar, nor a monarch of any sorts. He hadn't killed thousands under a sword or been awarded national medals. No, by the standards of William Cipher's ex-lovers, Dipper Gleeful was nothing more than a simple, average person. His only redeeming quality came in his magic abilities, but even then William had seen better and he knew it. The longer he thought about it, the heavier the demon seemed to grow on his lap. Bitterness tainted his scent as he slowly removed himself from the demon's arms. 

He glared at the ground as dirt crushed under his shoes. He wasn't an incredible sex partner, like the incubi Will had lain with, nor was he as romantic as the writers and poetics Will had been with. His knowledge was limited, he could tell by the way Will would pretend to be amazed at something he told him. As if it were a suddenly new concept to an all-knowing demon. He wasn't gifted with the ability to create and he wasn't anything special in the eyes of the supernatural. 

His magic only served to awe regular humans, but to the monster world, he was nothing more than a simple, enchanted human. He had many admirers here, some even having asked for his hand, but he'd chosen the love for his demonic butler over a normal life. Lately, though, that love had been tainted with doubts and insecurities. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, taking his time to make them crisp and rolled as neatly as they could be folded. He flicked his hand out, curling his fingers to watch blue flames spark to life in his palm. The soft light snapped and crackled over his hand, illuminating his face and chest with the soft light. The rings on his hand warmed but didn't grow hot as he lifted his other hand over the flames. 

"Be amazed at the incredible Dipper Gleeful." The human smirked at himself, pretending to eye an invisible crowd. "He may seem like a normal human being, but he has powers beyond your wildest imagination!"

He clapped his hands together, extinguishing the flame as he imagined the awe on people's faces. He hummed to himself before chuckling, laughing at himself as he took a few steps forward. 

"He can tell you your future! He knows your past! A true telepathic genius! The greatest human known to mankind!" Dipper giggled to himself as he kicked a rock. 

"Be amazed as he makes this rock disappear!" Dipper swirled his finger in the air and grinned when the rock slowly lifted from the ground. He snapped his finger and watched it disappear, though it had only teleported a few feet away. His smile grew when he imagined all of the exciting cheering around him. 

He walked forward a few more steps. 

"My dear lady, you've come to me for your future and I am more than willing to oblige." Dipper held his hand out to no one in particular. "I see a handsome man waits for you; wishing for nothing more than to take you away from your troubles."

"A bright future indeed."

Dipper sputtered and whipped around, eyes wide as a familiar blue-haired demon strolled into the moonlight. The human stiffened and stammered, dropping his hand as he struggled to find a way to cover up his silly imagination. The demon smirked as he stood in front of the human, eyeing him playfully. 

"Would you tell me my future, oh handsome psychic?" 

"I-I um..." Dipper's face flushed as the demon took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles with soft lips. 

"If you'd like, I can tell you about yours." Will smiled a fanged grin as he watched Dipper train his expression into an annoyed glare. 

"Don't do that again, Cipher." Dipper growled and jerked his hand out of the demon's grasp. "I could have hurt you."

"I'm sure." Will watched the human put space between them. 

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Dipper glared back at him once before finding another rock to kick. It tapped as it hit others along its path.

"You weren't there, so I had to make sure you were safe."

"I can take care of myself." Dipper snapped. "I don't need you to constantly check on me as if I'm some weakling." 

"I don't doubt it. You're more than capable of defending yourself. But as your future alpha, it is my duty to ensure your safety regardless."

Dipper sneered at an endless sea of trees as he slowly made his way down a shadowed path. 

"Would you mind telling me what's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Dipper waved him off as he continued forward. "Just go home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Will hummed as he followed. The demon folded his arms behind his back as he followed the human further into the woods. 

"Then go find someone else to bother."

"Oh? Like who?" Will smirked when he heard the human huff in annoyance. 

"I don't know. Go scare the Pines members or rip a hole in our dimension or something. Just leave me alone."

"You already know I can read minds." Will paced himself behind the human, stepping with every small step Dipper made. "So I know whatever's bothering you isn't nothing if you've purposefully shielded your thoughts from me." 

"Offended?" Dipper quipped as he stepped over a broken branch. 

"Curious." Will corrected. 

"Well, it's none of your business." Dipper's anger slowly burned his insides as the demon continued to follow him further into the woods. "So will you go away or continue to pester me all night?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Will smiled when the human growled lowly. "Or, at least, showed me."

"Neither is an option I'm entertaining." 

"Then I'll continue to pester you all night." The demon's smile stretched further on his face when the human stopped abruptly and turned to glare at him.

"Cipher, leave me the fuck alone. That's an order."

"My, my, giving orders again?" Will watched the boy's face redden. 

Dipper ground his teeth as he stormed away once more. 

"Could this all have something to do with my past lovers?"

Dipper stopped in his tracks abruptly, nearly tripping over a branch when a hand hooked into the crook of his elbow. He helped when he was suddenly pressed against a broad chest. When he looked up, he'd expected another devilish smirk, only to be met with hard eyes and a disappointed frown. He hadn't realized he'd let his defenses fall until he felt the demon card through his thoughts. He growled and pushed the demon back, brushing invisible dirt off his shirt. 

"So it is."

"Is not!" Dipper adjusted his bolo tie before straightening himself. "And don't do that again, demon. You're lucky that I haven't exorcised you yet."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not important." Dipper spat.

"Your insecurities are causing a rift in our relationship. Therefore, I'd say it's very important." Will looked miffed. 

"There's no rift in our relationship." Dipper rolled his eyes. 

"Oh? And would you like me to list the reasons why I don't even remotely believe that?"

"Oh, yes, please do." Dipper hissed. "It would make my night."

"Don't get sarcastic with me." Will growled. "I'm trying to help."

"Again, I don't need your help." 

"Will you stop acting like a petulant child for just one moment?" 

"Oh!" Dipper threw his hands into the air. "Oh, perfect! Now I'm a petulant child!"

"That's not what I said-"

"Oh no, Cipher, that's exactly what you said." Dipper stormed forward, jabbing a finger into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm not some - some stupid caesar that you can brag about!"

"Dipper-"

"No, shut up!" Dipper growled. "You just wait, Cipher. I'm going to be the best damn magician this world has ever seen and I'll do better than every one of your stupid ex-lovers."

Will stared at him with a hard glare.

"And when I do you'll wish you'd stopped talking about them so much and focused on me when you had the chance." Dipper scowled at the demon before huffing and storming further back into the woods. "Just you fucking wait."

A hand grabbed his arm once more and he turned to snarl before lips crashed into his. Dipper's eyes widened as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against the demon's chest. He growled and sank his fangs into the demon's lip, drawing blood as the demon yelped in surprise. Will pulled away slightly, running his tongue over his lower lip before mashing his lips into Dipper's once more. The omega moved to rest his hands on the demon's chest to push him off before he felt the demon soften in front of him. Will pulled back with a soft frown, staring at Will with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry."

Dipper just glared at him before turning away. He could hear the demon sigh before he felt Will lean forward and nose his neck. The omega scowled at endless trees, holding his anger in bitterness despite the softness that began to touch his heart. 

"You are all I ever think about, Dipper." 

Dipper's shoulders relaxed slightly, but he continued to avoid the demon's gaze as Will leaned back to look at him. The alpha rumbled softly, nuzzling his cheek. Dipper felt his expression soften as Will kissed his cheek. He knew that demon's lip had healed by now, but it didn't stop the slow guilt that had come from his harsh action.

"Sorry for biting your lip." He stated plainly. 

"I deserved it." Will started tracing circles into his lower back. "Dipper?"

"What?" His tone was no longer snappy, but it still held small remnants of anger. 

"I love you."

The omega took a deep breath before slowly turning to look at the demon out of the corner of his eye. 

"I love you, too." 

He could see Will smile softly in his peripheral before he looked away.

"You're better than every lover I've ever been with." Will admitted quietly between them. 

"Sure." Dipper huffed before moving to push out of the demon's grasp. Will held him closer instead, earning an annoyed glare. 

"You are. You may not be a bloodthirsty monarch or a legendary knight, but that doesn't mean you're not the greatest lover I've ever had."

Dipper eyed him skeptically.

"I'm not entirely sure how to put this..." Will curled his fingers into the soft fabric of the human's shirt. "Everyone I've been with was...a version of you. And you are...the best version of yourself I've ever been with."

Dipper stared at him blankly, leaving Will to wait for his response instead of carding through the human's thoughts, as much as he truly wanted to. Dipper's shoulders slouched as he turned away and Will could see the soft flush of red spread over Dipper's cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up, Cipher." 

"It's true." Will pressed, hoping this was a good sign. "I have never loved someone as much as I love you."

"You're disgustingly sappy, demon." The Gleeful twin huffed, but Will could see the beginnings of a smile on the human's face. 

"Only for you." Will purred when the omega huffed a laugh. He could feel some tension drain from the human, though not entirely. He could still see the doubt in the human's eyes, despite his words, but Dipper seemed content in his words for now. He leaned forward slowly, carefully pressing his lips against the human's. Dipper sighed into the touch, kissing him back just as gently. 

They didn't talk much on their walk back, instead walking in comfortable silence. Trees rustled around them as they walked side by side. They weren't holding hands, as Will would have liked, but he settled for the soft expression on the human's face. He could sense a small change, a satisfied rumble, somewhere in the human as they continued walking. 

"So I'm the best you've ever had, huh?" Dipper eyed him mirthfully. 

"The very best." Will felt a smile spread across his mouth when the omega smirked to himself. 

"Greater than everyone else ever?"

"The absolute greatest." 

"I like the sound of that." Dipper stated confidently, puffing his chest out smugly as he walked further ahead. Will felt his heart warm at the playful smile that Dipper directed back at him. "You can go ahead and call me Dipper the Great from now on, if you wish."

"But of course." Will chuckled.

Dipper scoffed before turning around, continuing to lead them out of the woods and back home. No, he wasn't entirely settled on Will's words, not were the insecurities any less prominent on his mind. But when he looked back, he could see that same soft, adoring look that was always directed toward him. No, he wasn't an infamous human of history (or rather, he wasn't at the moment), but Will was with him now. The demon saw something in him and he quietly promised himself to make the demon proud. Little did he know, Will admired him more than any other individual he'd ever met. What Dipper didn't know was that in this lifetime, he'd be even more incredible than his past lives could ever dream of. Will was proud of him before he'd even discovered that of himself. 

If anything, his next life should fear this Dipper Gleeful more than anything.


End file.
